digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drimogemon
n dub |s1=NiseDrimogemon }} Drimogemon is an Animal Digimon. It moves underground at high speeds with the gigantic drill attached to its snout. It is an extremely rare Digimon to come across because it is always digging deep underground. Although it has a meek, shy personality, it is fairly mischievous, and sometimes it takes the favorite that Garurumon and BlackGarurumon have buried underground and hides them in different locations. If it were to have been discovered later than NiseDrimogemon, it could have ended up being called . Attacks *'Drill Spin'This attack is named "Iron Drill Spin" in Digimon World 2 and Digimon Digital Card Battle.: Attacks the enemy with its gigantic drill. *'Bone Crusher' (Crusher Bone): Throws the bone it stole from Garurumon. *'Screw Claw' *'Mole's Claw' Design Drimogemon is a mole with a drill-like nose and a drawn mustache on its muzzle. Etymologies ;Drimogemon (ドリモゲモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . * . Possibly based on . Fiction Digimon Adventure The DigiDestined encountered a Drimogemon outside of a convenience store in an undersea cave, where the Tags should be hidden. It was the last victim of the Black Gear and would not let anyone pass as part of 's will. battled Drimogemon until destroyed the Black Gear and Drimogemon told them that the Tags that they were looking for were in the convenience store which T.K. and found during the fight. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Drimogemon are recruitable enemies in File Mansion—Right and Devimon's Cave.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Drimogemon under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings captured Davis and while Snimon and Mojyamon battled the others. In the 2nd battle the same day, he was freed from the Dark Ring by 's "Gold Rush". When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Drimogemon was in the hillside near a Japanese town and was sent back to the by . A Drimogemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Drimogemon digivolves from Gomamon without a Digi-Egg in lines 13 and 19.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Drimoge are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. Drimogemon, aided by two Crabmon, must be defeated to save Cody Hida and . The Drimogemon card, titled "Drill Spin", teaches a Digimon the Drill Spin technique. Drill Spin raises one ally's AP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad A Drimogemon was spotted by Spencer Damon and his team during their expedition into the Digital World to search for Keenan Crier. Ten years later, a small Drimogemon appeared in the Human World as the result of robbers hacking a bank's security system. While good-willed, he was also naïve and easily manipulated into assisting the criminals in stealing money, up until they were tracked down by the DATS team. Due to the negative emotions of the two robbers, Drimogemon grew larger and attacked the DATS team. However, the conflicting tactics of Marcus Damon and Thomas H. Norstein, which caused the attacks of their Digimon partners to cancel each other out, gave Drimogemon time to escape back into the . Marcus and Thomas, feeling guilty about messing up, decide to pursue Drimogemon at his home advantage so that they would stop Drimogemon. However in the Digital World, both of them fell into a trap by Drimogemon and were captured in a large underground labyrinth which was the Digimon's home. However thanks to the actions of Marcus, they both escaped by riding on Drimogemon's back and lured him into a colosseum, where Drimogemon couldn't dig into the ground. When he was confronted by the two boys and their Digimon, Drimogemon digivolved to a large Digmon, and was subsequently destroyed. Later, Drimogemon would "reappear", in a nightmare forced onto Marcus by MetalPhantomon. Drimogemon carried the illusionary form of Marcus' sister Kristy Damon away, while Marcus was helpless to save her, due to being held back by rapidly multiplying Numemon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World Drimogemon can digivolve from Gabumon and Patamon, and can digivolve to . If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Drimogemon can also digivolve to Monochromon under certain conditions. A wild Drimogemon can be found rolling around in Drill Tunnel, and attacks Mameo out of heat exhaustion-caused confusion. A second wild Drimogemon is digging nearby, and asks Mameo to cart the dirt from its digging outside the tunnel. After carting the dirt and coming back the next day, the Drimogemon will encounter a boulder in its path, which Mameo can move using a Champion or Ultimate Digimon. Finally, three days after Mameo defeats Meramon at Lava Cave, the Drimogemon will complete its tunnel connecting Native Forest and Gear Savannah. The Drimogemon will then join File City and run a treasure-hunting shop near the Meat Farm. A third wild Drimogemon can be found digging on the third floor. Once Mameo has recruited 45 Digimon, the Drimogemon will encounter Leomon's Stone in its path, which Mameo can retrieve. Digimon World 2 Drimogemon digivolves from Gabumon, and can digivolve further into Meteormon. Digimon World 3 Drimogemon is a common enemy found underground in the Circuit Boards of both Asuka and Amaterasu servers. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 11/12. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Drimogemon card is #091 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 850 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Iron Drill Spin": inflicts 450 damage. * "Bone Crusher": inflicts 310 damage. * "Screw Claw": inflicts 280 damage. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +200. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Drimogemon is #147, and is a Champion-level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 167 HP, 167 MP, 109 Attack, 95 Defense, 69 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 42 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and MotherEarth3 traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. Drimogemon digivolves from Dorumon. In order to digivolve to Drimogemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 90 attack and 25 aptitude. Drimogemon can DNA Digivolve from Gomamon and Gizamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 15, with 200 Beast experience and 120 Attack. Drimogemon can DNA digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red) with Stingmon or KnightChessmon (White), to Mammothmon with Icemon, or into DoruGreymon with NiseDrimogemon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Drimogemon DigiFuses to SkullBaluchimon with IceDevimon and DarkTyrannomon, and to Puppetmon with Cherrymon, Vademon, and Vegiemon. Digimon Masters Drimogemon is an obtainable Rookie level Mercenary Digimon. It digivolves into Digmon at LVL 11, Giromon at LVL 25, and HiAndromon at LVL 41. Craniamon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65 by using the Duo Solar Spear. Drimogemon are common enemies found in Wood train bench. Drimogemon can be ridden. Digimon Heroes! Drimogemon is card 5-790. Digimon Soul Chaser Drimogemon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve to Giromon. Notes and references